Desperation
by SmilingArtist
Summary: He didn’t know why, but he was desperate to go on a date with the pink haired kunoichi. The problem was that he didn’t have the guts to ask. And that was where the blonde idiot came in. -NejiSaku-


**Author's Note:  
**I just suddenly wanted to write a NejiSaku one-shot. Hope you like it! Hinata is slightly OOC in this fic but it should explain why. :)

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would either be with Neji or Itachi.

**-X-**

**DESPERATION**

**-X-**

**Summary:** He didn't know why, but he was desperate to go on a date with the pink haired kunoichi. The problem was that he didn't have the guts to ask. And that was where the blonde idiot came in.

**Pairings:** NejiSaku / NaruHina

**Genre:** Romance / Humor

**Speech:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**-X-**

**Desperation**

**-X-**

No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, but for once in his life, Hyuuga Neji desperately needed help. But from what you may ask. It was all very simple. It seemed that the boy had developed a small crush on a certain pink haired kunoichi.

It happened during the first Chuunin Exam that they took. The Hyuuga witnessed how the girl cut her _own_ hair with her _own_ kunai. At that time, without anyone looking, he fingered his coffee-brown locks and wondered if he ever had the courage to do that if he was in her position.

And the time where he was back from his first ANBU mission. Even though he didn't want to, he was pulled to the hospital by his teammates since he was injured the most. What he didn't expect was that _she_ was the one to treat him. He remembered how her fingers had grazed over his bare chest, which had sent shivers down his spine. The medic got up after she finished her work and turned her back towards him and walked off. The Hyuuga looked her up and down. Oh, how he remembered her silky pink hair and how he wished to run his hand through those pink locks. He remembered her sea-green eyes that were always so bright and beautiful. And her long sexy legs-

_**BAM!**_

Oh, how embarrassing was that. Neji, the Hyuuga Neji, was so caught up in his thoughts that he ran into a wall. Hopefully no one saw that.

"Hahahahaha!"

Okay, so maybe someone did see that.

The coffee haired shinobi turned and glared at the laughing blonde.

**-X-**

Uzumaki Naruto and his girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata just turned the corner when they saw Neji run into a wall in the Hyuuga Mansion.

"Hahahahaha!" the blonde idiot laughed, clutching his stomach. But upon seeing the Hyuuga genius's glare upon him, he instantly stopped, but couldn't help but let out a few chuckles.

The young lady beside him giggled. "Are you daydreaming again, Neji-niisan?" she asked her cousin.

Neji got up and brushed the dust off him. "Hn," he intoned under his breath.

He had a very slight blush from being caught daydreaming about _her._

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" he asked the future Hokage.

"I'm stopping by to have some ramen with Hinata-chan."

The Hyuuga Heiress spoke up. "Would you like to join us? Or do you prefer doing back to daydreaming about Sa-mmph!"

Hinata tried to pry her cousin's hand off her mouth, but he was just stronger.

"Mmph!"

Naruto looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Hinata licked Neji's hand, causing him to let go quickly. He glared at her, while Hinata just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You should learn to keep your hands to yourself, nii-san," she said giggling.

Neji wiped his hand and sighed. Where had his shy little cousin gone? Oh yeah, she disappeared a week after she started dating the idiot. It seemed that her stuttering was gone completely and she had even been a bit evil to Neji when she found out that he had developed a crush on Sakura. She had been teasing him ever since.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, who was Neji daydreaming about?" Naruto whispered to his girlfriend while the coffee haired shinobi was thinking.

Hinata whispered back. "Your teammate."

Naruto blinked then his jaw dropped. "Neji!" he yelled, causing the genius to turn his attention to the yelling blonde.

"Hn?" Neji grunted.

"I always thought that you were gay but I never thought that I would be correct!" the idiot shouted.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Hinata-chan told me that you were daydreaming about _Sai_!"

Neji's jaw threatened to dropped and his eye twitched uncontrollably. "She _what_?!" he growled.

The Hyuuga girl slapped her forehead. "Idiot! I was talking about Sakura-chan not Sai-kun!" she yelled angrily.

She knew that her boyfriend was dumb, but how could he be this dumb. Sometimes she wondered how she fell in love with this block-head.

"WHAT?! YOU LIKE SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto shrieked in Neji's ear.

Neji covered his ears to prevent himself from going deaf.

"Hinata-sama…" he growled.

The girl realized her mistake and rubbed the back of her head. Her cousin had told her to keep it a secret from everyone, but now she blew it.

"Sorry…?" she says, while nervously laughing.

**-X-**

"Haha! Who would have thought that you would like Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, finally calming down.

"You like Sakura-chan~!" he said in a sing-song voice.

They were sitting in the lounge drinking tea and Hinata had explained everything to her boyfriend.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Neji commanded, turning away from them to prevent them from seeing his red face.

"You like Sakura-chan~!"

Hinata sipped her tea. "So, are you planning to ask her out?" she asked her red-faced cousin.

The Hyuuga genius didn't answer so she took that as a yes.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Hinata suggested, taking another sip of her tea.

Neji frowned. _That's easier said than done,_ he thought bitterly.

"No!" Naruto shouted, startling the two.

"What?"

"I said no," Naruto repeated. "Sakura-chan would just reject you ten seconds flat if you do that."

Neji frowned at the blonde. "I'm not you, Naruto. You're the one that always gets rejected."

Naruto was oblivious to that comment. "Don't worry. Just leave it to me! Meet me at Ichiraku, okay? Bye!"

Without giving a chance to let any of the Hyuuga cousins say anything else, he disappeared at the speed of light.

Neji turned to his cousin. "How do you ever put up with him?"

Hinata shrugged. "That's something even I don't have the answer to."

Neji sighed and headed out to Ichiraku. _What is that idiot planning?_

**-X-**

Sakura was coming home from a tired day working at the hospital, when all of a sudden her loud teammate came rushing towards her, panting.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" he managed to say.

"What is it, Naruto? Make it quick because I'm really tired," Sakura said, while groaning.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled her arm and ran off.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled.

"You'll find out in a minute. I just want you to meet someone."

Sakura sighed and allowed Naruto to drag her there. _This had better be good Naruto, otherwise…_

Her inner-self cracked her knuckles.

**-X-**

Neji sighed. He had been here ten minutes and he was already starting to get impatient. He wasn't one to normally lose his patience but he really wanted to get back to daydreaming about Saku-, er I mean, get back to training. He finally had enough of waiting and walked off.

Just when Neji was out of sight Naruto and Sakura arrived outside Ichiraku, panting.

"A-alright Naruto, we're here. Who's this person you want me to meet?" Sakura asked, with her hands on her knees, panting.

All she wanted to do was to go home, take a shower, then sleep. But she had to be dragged here by Naruto just because he wanted her to meet someone.

Naruto began looking around. "Huh? Where is he?" he thought out loud.

Sakura's vein on her forehead popped and her eye twitched. "Naruto…" she growled dangerously.

Naruto was already used to that kind of tone and knew it meant trouble. He slowly turned around to meet a gloved fist that sent him straight to Sunagakure.

**-X-**

"What happened to you?" Hinata asked, as she bandaged her boyfriend up.

Naruto sighed through the bandages. "Sakura-chan happened," he grumbled.

Neji walked into the room and Naruto instantly got up, forgetting his injuries.

"Neji! Where were you! I told you to wait there at Ichiraku!" he yelled, pointing a finger at him.

Then a great pain shot through his body causing him to sit back down.

"I did. I waited for ten minutes and you weren't there," the Hyuuga boy said, frowning slightly.

"Why you-! Ow!" Naruto clutched his bandaged face. "That hurt!"

Hinata sighed.

"Hmph," Neji said, turning around to go back to his room to _meditate_. "By the way, Naruto."

Naruto looked at him.

"You look like a mummy."

Neji then left the room.

"NEJI!"

**-X-**

Neji lied down on his bed and sighed. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked, sitting up.

"It's me," the voice of his cousin called.

"Come in, Hinata-sama."

The door opened and Hinata walked in. "Why don't you try my idea," she suggested. "Just ask her."

"I…I…"

"You what?" Hinata was starting to get a little annoyed at Neji.

"I can't."

"Why?"

Then something clicked in the girl's mind and she smirked evilly. Neji didn't like that look. She always smirked like that when she was about to say or do something to embarrass him.

"You're shy aren't you?" the girl said with her smirk still attached to her face.

Neji didn't answer, just turned away with a light blush.

Hinata laughed. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Hinata-sama…"

The said girl stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Alright, alright. But just ask her okay. Sakura is not a bad person," she said.

Hinata then left the room and left Neji to his thoughts.

**-X-**

_**Ding Dong **_

"Who could that be?" Sakura wondered. She just finished getting ready for bed and was ready to sleep but suddenly the doorbell rang. Sakura walked down stairs and towards the door and opened it. Who she saw shocked her. Why would _he_ be at her house in the middle of the night?

"Um, hi Neji-san. What brings you here?" she asked the Hyuuga.

It seems that Neji didn't quite hear her since he was too busy staring at her body that was dressed in a thin black nightgown made of silk.

"Um, Neji-san?"

Neji snapped out of his trance and looked her in the eye. "Sorry," he said quickly, trying to cover his blush that was successful.

"I-it's okay," Sakura said, with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Why would _the_ Hyuuga Neji be checking her out. That was just too weird.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Neji was inwardly sweating now, afraid that she might reject him.

"I...I…"

Did Sakura just imagined it, or did Neji just stutter?!

"I-I wanted to know if you'd like to go out for dinner tomorrow with me?" he asked, still looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Sure. I love to!" she says happily while smiling brightly at him.

The coffee haired shinobi smiled slightly as well. It was hard to see it, but Sakura saw it as clear as crystal. To her, it just made him even more handsome. Wait, what? Sakura shook that thought out of her head.

"Well I got to sleep; got a lot of paperwork tomorrow. Goodnight Neji-san!"

Neji nodded his head. "Goodnight Sakura," he said, then disappearing into the night.

**-X-**

"Oi Neji!" a loud familiar voice shouted, pounding against Neji's bedroom door.

The door flung opened to reveal the Hyuuga, looking annoyed.

"What?" he nearly shouted.

Naruto yawned. "I stayed up all night and came up with all these ideas to help you win Sakura-chan's heart. Hope it helps you," he said, shoving a piece of paper in Neji's hands.

Neji looked through the list and looked back up at the blonde, to see him smiling weirdly.

_Okaaaaaay…_

"Thanks, but I've already got it sorted out," Neji said bluntly.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT FOR NOTHING?!"

**-X-**

**Author's Note:  
**That's all! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me about what you thought of this one-shot! The idea came to me one day when I was watching the anime and I thought why not post it up!

**-X-**

_-Setsuna_


End file.
